The Warning
by Downtownhal
Summary: Samantha Argent has been having the same dream ever since her dad was murdered. An empty room with no way out. Until one day a mysterious boy appears in her dreams, and in real life. Even though it feels like she's known the new guy Alex her whole life, can he really be trusted? Please read! I know it doesn't really relate to Fallen much, but I hope you enjoy! R&R Please!
1. A Message or Warning?

It was the same dream that I had been having for weeks now. The same dark, shadowed room. The same paint chipped walls, but this time it was different. There was something there in the room, a boy. He was sitting in the very back of the classroom. He could only be described as beautiful. His hair was a light brown that had blonde streaks in it like it had been kissed by the sun. His eyes were the deepest shade of blue I had ever seen, like the ocean but with more depth, like they had a story to tell, a sad one with a terrible ending. I knew I had never seen him before. I would never forget a face like that, but somehow he seemed familiar. The way he stared at me, it was like he knew more about me than I did. I felt strangely exposed standing in front of him. It felt like he already knew all of my secrets, my life story, yet he hadn't even spoken a single word. He opened his mouth,

"Sam," he shouted in a voice that wasn't his, "Sam wake up you're gonna be late for school!"

I awoke with a start, sitting straight up before I even opened my eyes. My head ran into something hard causing it to fly back and hit the headboard. "Ow!" I yelped, rubbing my forehead as I opened my eyes for the first time. "Good morning to you to," Dylan said as he glared at me while rubbing his own forehead, "Although you could've skipped the whole giving me a concussion thing." "Sorry." I replied, swinging my legs over the side of the bed to get a better look at him. Dylan has been my best friend for over ten years now. We met at church camp when we were both only six years old and have been best friends ever since. Dylan had light, blonde hair that you could only get from staying out all summer, and eyes that were a dull shade of green but pretty all the same. I had never really thought of him as attractive before, but he had spent the summer in London half way across the world with his mother and came back completely different. He had changed a lot over these past few months and it was for the better. He seemed more confident in everything he did, and he even got asked to go to a party by some upperclass girls, but he had turned them down. He had stated that he didn't understand why they liked him now if they hadn't liked him before, and he's right. I had actually been relieved that he had said no, I guess I just felt a little protective over Dylan because if there was one thing I did know, it was that all that the upperclassmen wanted was something that I knew Dylan would not give. His virginity. I knew Dylan wouldn't scoop as low as giving himself up to a girl who wouldn't have given him the time of day a few months before. He deserved better than that.

"Hello? Sam, you're staring at me, why are you staring at me?" I snapped out of my daydream and answered. "Sorry, I guess I'm still asleep." I lied. "Well wake up because it's seven thirty and we need to hurry if we want to make it to school on time!" he exclaimed, standing up and dragging me off my bed and towards my closet. This is basically what happened every morning, I would oversleep and find that my mom had let Dylan in to come wake me up. He was always there in the mornings, waking me up and making sure that we got to school on time so that his perfect attendance record wouldn't be screwed up. The boy hadn't been late to a single thing since he was born, literally. He was born on the exact day that the doctors said he would be, right up to the minute. I grabbed my "Made in Brooklyn" shirt, my holy jeans, and my red worn-out converse and stumbled into the bathroom to change. When I looked into the mirror I almost laughed out loud at the sight. My huge mass of curly brown hair stuck out on end forming a giant afro on my head. I did my best to smooth it out but epically failed leaving me with no choice but to yank it up into a knot on the top of my head. I examined the rest of my face to find that my face was sticky with sweat. I always woke up drenched in sweat after that dream, but I never know why. Its like there is a whole other part of my dream that I can never remember, something awful that left my heart racing, and my whole body sticky with sweat.

My huge brown eyes stared back at me in the mirror. They weren't anything special, just a dark brown with flecks of gold that matched my hair. I didn't stand out much which was a good thing, but that also meant guys didn't notice me either. I wasn't beautiful like most of the girls at my school, at least I didn't think so. And my clothing choices didn't exactly scream "date me!" I didn't wear short skirts or too tightly compressed tank-tops that left me gasping for air like most girls. I was more laid-back. I liked wearing jeans and T-shirts, they were just more comfortable. Plus, it wasn't like I was trying to impress anybody.

I have been living with just my mom, Amy, for the past three years now ever since my dad passed away. Pilot Bryan Argent. He died in a plane crash. A man had hijacked the plane and held my dad at gunpoint. He shot him in the head, causing the plane to crash and everyone on board to die. My dad was my best friend, besides Dylan of course. He used to take us, and my mom to the park to play basketball on the weekends. Dylan wasn't all that athletic, so he always ended up cheering from the side lines with a twisted ankle or a bloody nose. We would play for hours on end until we were all drenched in sweat. Ever since he died I hadn't touched a basketball. That was our special thing and I felt like since he was gone, I wasn't allowed to enjoy it anymore. I had quit playing at school and tried to avoid the park whenever I could. I knew that Mom grieved the hardest. She tried to hide it, but my room wasn't that far from hers and I could hear her crying at night or praying to God to bring him back. He was the love of her life. I knew that sometimes it was hard on her, being a single mom, and she didn't always do everything right, but I was thankful for her.

After I finished getting ready I flew down the stairs to find Dylan eating breakfast with my mom, as usual. He was being his naturally charming self, telling the same jokes and stories that had my mom gasping for air and spitting her coffee all over her food every time. "Hello darling!" chirped my mother in her usual perky voice, as she stood up to give me a hug. "Hey," I replied, grabbing an apple off the counter and stuffing it in my backpack "Come on Dylan let's go I don't want to be late!" I chided, knowing that I was really the one causing us to be late. Again. "Bye Mrs. Argent," Dylan yelled, "Have a great day!" "Oh stop it, you kiss up." I snickered as Dylan said goodbye to my mother, still waving from half way across the front yard. "What? I'm just trying to be nice. We need your mom to be in a good mood so that you can go to the back to school party at Shelly Cooper's house tonight!" he replied.

I stopped dead in my tracks, causing Dylan to slam into my shoulder. "What," I asked, "Dylan you know I don't do parties! Especially ones hosted by Shelly Cooper." I added, my voice defiant. "Oh come on Sam, it happened a long time ago! I'm sure she feels awful about it now." A few years ago I went to one of Shelly Coopers pool parties and things got a little crazy. Of course there was alcohol involved and when Shelly got drunk, she was insane! When I wasn't looking Shelly came up behind me and untied my bathing suit top and it fell right off! I was so humiliated that I didn't go to school for a week. When I did come back I found out that Shelly had posted pictures all over school. I don't know why she hates me so much, I had always been nice to her. "Yeah I bet she just feels terrible." I replied with mock hurt in my voice. "Well I can't go by myself, who will I talk to?" he asked, he actually sounded a little bit hurt. "I'm sure you will find someone to talk to." I replied bitterly. He shot me and uneasy side glance. "Are you okay? You seem a little crabby today." he said cautiously. "Yeah, I guess it's just that time of the month again." I replied, knowing that would get him to lay off. Guys always got uncomfortable when you talked about stuff like that, and often tried to change the subject. "Okay..." Dylan searched for another subject to talk about. "How have you been sleeping lately, you were kind of jumpy this morning. Is it that same dream as always?" I decided not to tell Dylan about the guy in my dreams. I don't know why, it just seemed like something I should keep to myself. Besides, it wasn't a big deal. "Yeah, just the same boring dream."

The bell rang as soon as me and Dylan took our seats in Reading class. Our teacher was , an eccentric old man who we had been lucky enough to have as a teacher since the sixth grade. He had been married and divorced twice since me and Dylan entered middle school, and he was also insanely superstitious. "Okay children take a seat! Everybody take a seat!" everybody was already sitting down, but that didn't stop him from saying it every class day. "Today we are going to be talking about dreams." I thought it was a little strange that we would be talking about dreams in reading, but nobody ever questioned . "Now most people think that dreams are just an act of your subconscious. They would be wrong. Each dream has it's own psychic print." I looked over at Dylan and rolled my eyes as we both laughed silently. He wrote something down on a piece of paper, folded it up, and passed it across the aisle to me. Scrawled on it in small messy handwriting was a note.

**_I wonder what kind of psychic message your dream has_****. **

I shook my head, and crumpled up the note. trying not to laugh. Was he kidding? Dylan knew I didn't believe in that psychic crap "Dreams are like complex messages, and no matter how bizarre they seem, they always have a meaning. Whether their message is good or bad, well, that depends on you. They can serve as a message, or a warning. Whether the message is clear or not." My ears perked up at this, if every dream really did mean something, I wonder what mine meant. And was it a message or a warning. The rest of the morning flew by in a whirlpool of words and numbers as our teachers tried to cram everything we forgot over the summer back into our over worked brains. Before I knew it, it was time for last period. As Dylan and I were walking to class I got this weird feeling in my stomach. Butterflies? I didn't know why I felt so nervous, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen. When I walked into the dimly lit chemistry lab, I couldn't believe my eyes! I must've been going insane because at the back of the room there was a new student sitting in my assigned desk, his bright blue eyes staring at me. It was him, the boy from my dream. He was here, and he was real.


	2. Mystery Boy

I mustered up all the courage I could manage, and walked to the back of the classroom. "Um, I think you're sitting in my seat." I said, my voice small and quiet. I cursed myself for sounding nervous and cleared my throat. He looked down at the name on the desk and frowned. "Oh sorry. So you're Samantha Argent? Pretty name." he replied with a smirk. He was startlingly beautiful just like I remembered, with thick blonde hair that slightly curled at the ends, and bright blue eyes that were even more startling in person than in my dream. He grabbed his books and slid into the desk next to mine. I realized I had been staring right at him.

"Uh, yeah, that's me!"

I said my voice going up an octave. I gripped my notebook as I tried to stop from shaking. I sat down and peeked over at the name tag on his desk. Alex Warner. I looked up to see that he was already staring at me "So Samantha-" "It's just Sam." I interrupted. I don't know why I felt the need to correct him, but no one had called me Samantha except for my dad. "Sorry, Sam. Anyways I'm new around here and I was told that you were the person to come to if I wanted a tour around this place. Also I need help with my schedule." I must've looked confused because then he added, "If they were wrong I could always ask someone else." Like I was gonna let mystery boy out of my sight after dreaming about him the night before.

"No it's fine! I guess I will show you around after school today. Meet me at the front after school." "Great." he replied, shooting me a cute smirk and got out his notebook as class began.

After the bell, I walked to the front of the school to meet Alex when I saw Shelly Cooper in her way too short mini-skirt and tank-top. She was winding a piece of her hair around her finger which probably meant she was trying to seduce the nearest male with-in a 50 mile radius. She was talking to someone. As I got closer I realized it was Alex. Rage started to bubble up inside my chest as I watched them laughing and Shelly playfully shoving his shoulder and saying, "Oh, stop it!" I turned around to leave when Alex saw me and waved. Shelly turned around to see who he was waving at, and we made eye contact.

_Uh-oh_, I thought as Alex started walking towards me with Shelly in his wake. "Hey Samantha!" he said. I didn't bother to correct him this time, not with Shelly standing there. Besides, I kind of missed being called that. I looked over at Shelly who gave me a stare that looked like a vicious lion claiming her territory. "Hey Alex!" I replied plastering on a smile to show Shelly that I wasn't scared of her. By the look on her face, I could tell I was going to pay for this later, but what was the worst she could do? "Sam!" Shelly said transforming her expression from a hungry lion to an innocent lamb. "How was your summer? Mine was great! We spent most of it at our beach house in Florida, but then it started to rain so we came home early." I couldn't believe my ears! That two-faced barbie doll was the most infuriating person I have ever met! "Great." I replied bitterly,plastering the same innocent expression. I turned away from her and towards Alex. "Are you ready?" Shelly popped her perfect little bottle blonde head in between me and Alex. "Ready for what?" she asked. "Samantha was just going to give me a tour around school since i'm new here." Alex replied, gesturing over to me. Shelly shot me a quick glare, but then plastered on her fake smile again and stood in between me and Alex, linking her arm with his.

"Oh I'm sure Sam has plenty of things better to do with her afternoon than giving you a tour. Right Sam?"

she asked, her eyes shooting death rays. I don't know what it was but a surge of courage went through me and the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. "No actually I have nothing to do today Shelly! Thanks for offering though!" I snapped in a perky voice matching hers. _Point and match_ I thought, and I saw Shelly's smile falter. I linked my arm through Alex's as he looked at me with a hint of amusement on his face. "Yeah I think I would rather go with Samantha. Sorry Shelly, maybe some other time!" Alex responded, as he pulled his arm out of Shelly's. I couldn't believe my ears, and apparently neither could she. "Well, at least come to my party tonight! It's gonna be great! There will be music and dancing and even some of my parents alcohol!" she desperately stuffed a flyer into Alex's hand with the address on it. He looked over at me, "Are you coming," he asked "Of course she's coming silly! Why wouldn't she?" Shelly finished without waiting for me to respond. I thought of Dylan and how he had wanted me to go, well now I had a reason. I still needed some answers from this guy. And I was not leaving him alone with Shelly at a party with alcohol. For some reason I felt strangely protective of Alex. "Yeah, sure," I said, "why wouldn't I? It is the party of the year. Who doesn't like parties?" And with that I strode away, my arm hooked through Alex's and I began the tour.

As soon as we walked through the front door I realized my arm was still hooked through his. I quickly pulled it away, and cleared my throat awkwardly.

"So, um where to first?"

"I don't know thats why your giving the tour, not me." he chuckled.

"Oh yeah, right. How about the gym?" I replied.

"Sure! I love sports."

We walked into the empty gym and I turned on the lights. "So what sports do you play?" I asked. "Oh you know just the usual: basketball, baseball, football, tennis, volleyball, track, and sometimes swimming." he replied non-chalantly, walking over to a stray basketball that had been left out from practice earlier. "Oh is that all?" I said, cracking a smile. "Show me what you got hotshot!" I teased, as I crossed my arms across my chest. He took a few steps back, right behind the three-point line, and shot the ball. The basketball soared through the air in a perfect ark and made a swishing sound right into the net. I stood there with my mouth gaping open as I watched him walk over to the basketball and pick it up. He saw my face and grinned, "Your turn," he said, "show me what you got." he tossed me the ball, but as soon as it touched me, I dropped it and backed up a few steps. I hadn't even so much as picked up a basketball since my dad died. "Are you okay?" Alex asked, his eyes full of concern. He stepped towards me, but I took another step back, I didn't want him to see the tears in my eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine!" I lied as I picked up the ball. It felt so familiar in my hand, the smooth leather under my fingers brought back memories, and I smiled. Maybe all I needed was closure. I shot the ball, but halfway through the air I realized I had tossed it a little too far to the right. After teetering on the rim for a second, the ball fell into the net. "Nicely done." Alex said slowly clapping his hands together. He picked up the ball again.

"Do you wanna play a quick game before we leave?" I looked at my phone, it was 4:30, I had a little time before I had to be home. "Sure why not!" I said, quickly reaching over and snatching the ball from his hands. Before he could react, I shot the ball and it made a swishing sound into the basket. Now it was his turn to stare, his mouth slightly open. I grinned,

"One to zero."

"What? That's cheating!" he laughed.

I ran to get the ball, but Alex wrapped his arms around my waist, which caught me by surprise, and lifted me up, pulling me back so he could get to the ball. "Hey! Put me down," I screamed, "Who's cheating now?" I said, but I was laughing to hard to be angry. He put me down and sprinted to the ball, looking behind him and smiling at me with that cute smirk of his. "I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face by the time we're through!" I teased. He picked up the ball and dribbled it in front of me, "If you say so."

We played for what seemed like hours. Dribbling the ball, laughing, shooting and missing. In the end Alex won, 34-28. When I looked at my phone again, I saw that I had seven missed calls from Dylan and several from my mom to. It was 6:03! The party started at seven and now I needed to take a shower. "Sorry, as much as I would love to continue kicking your butt, I should probably get going. My mom is probably wondering where I am." I apologized, out of breathe. "Oh yeah, sure, sorry I should've kept better track of time. See ya tonight!" he replied, smiling one of his unbearably adorable smiles. His hair was curlier now, and a piece of his golden hair fell into his face. I wanted so badly to reach out and move it out of his face but I didn't. I shook the thought away. I didn't even know this guy, so why did he feel so familiar? As I was walking back over to the bleachers where I had left my stuff I heard him call my name.

"Uh-huh?"

"I had fun today." he said, looking away nervously. "So did I." I replied sheepishly, grabbing my bag. The whole way home I couldn't stop smiling.


End file.
